South Park Reacts to High School
by Creek Grrl
Summary: South Park opinions on going to high school. Rated T for the language.
1. Tweek:Gah Not looking forward to it!

_I'm extremely bored, and I'm starting high school in August... I'm very nervous about that, so I'm channeling my emotions into my work. But screwing with it slightly, making it South Park, and envisioning what the characters are thinking about going to high school. A bunch of people in particular. Please review, I don't own South Park. Okay, now I'll shut up, get to the story, if you will._

* * *

Shit, summer is going by too fast.

And I'm gonna be a freshman.

I'm gonna get beat up, thrown into trash cans, swirlies, and more shit than even I can imagine.

Hopefully I'll have some classes with Craig and my other friends.

Otherwise I may have a heart attack.

I spent most of my summer, drinking coffee, not that it's a bad thing, staying up to watch for the gnomes with Craig, and playing video games with Craig and the guys.

High school is gonna be way too much pressure.

But as long as I have Craig with me, I'll be fine. I hope.

Hopefully I won't have any classes with Cartman. He scares the shit outta me, man!

And I also hope that the teachers I get, aren't crazy, psychopathic, axe murderers, or pedophiles, that would definitely be too much pressure!

But, if middle school was bad, then high school is gonna be hell!

* * *

_There's gonna be more chapters on the way, and I'm gonna make sure to get this done before the first day of school. I feel almost the same as Tweek, only I'm not worrying about the teachers, as long as they aren't assholes, I'll be fine. Guess who's gonna be on next chapter. I'll update fast, since I don't have a lot of time to finish._


	2. Craig:flips you off

_When I said I was updating fast, I meant it. Onto the Tucker boy.  
These chapters are gonna be super short, because this isn't a story._

* * *

This fucking sucks ass.

Tweek is freaking out over the fact that we may not have any classes together.

I spent most of my summer with Tweek and the guys.

High school, I'm not looking forward to it.

Marsh and those guys, are just gonna keep getting themselves into dumb situations.

That's all school is for, really. An excuse for Marsh and those guys to get into trouble.

I'm most likely gonna spend most of my time at school, in the office, as always.

I don't care, about the homework, schoolwork, or the dumbass teachers.

None of it matters to me.

It's SO pointless.

Where do you actually USE this shit in real life?

*flips you off*

I'm probably gonna hate high school, just as much as I hated middle school.

* * *

_Part of what Craig said about school, I felt that way in seventh grade. How I managed to make it to eighth grade, I'll never know. Just a little fact for you guys.  
Up next, is our favorite taco lover! Please review, they are highly appreciated!_


	3. Clyde:It's gonna be awesome!

_I'm attempting to get this shit done asap, so I'm pulling another all-nighter, I have a strange gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach, probably because of that fact, since I need to get more sleep. Please review._

_shesfreshtodeath: Well, I actually favor Craig's gang more than Stan's, cause I agree with Craig from most fanfics I've read in saying that they're all a bunch of assholes. And thanks, I'm not really trying on this one, it's just... How to put this... My emotions are going into the work, I'm just letting off some anxiety._

* * *

High school is gonna be sweet.

The only bad thing about it, is that I'm gonna be a freshman, and we all know the kinds of things seniors, juniors, and sophomores do to us.

Me and Tweek are lucky though. Craig's got our backs. Mainly Tweek's.

High school's just gonna be one big adventure.

Hopefully, with plenty of girls, tacos, friends, and maybe even a little drama, to mix it up.

Craig, ever being the killjoy that he is, says that he wants to go through the next four years, drama-free.

Like that's gonna happen.

When did a boring wish like that, EVER get granted, when it was coming from the lips of the biggest asshole I know?

But, Craig may be an asshole, scratch that, he IS an asshole, but he's like a brother.

Anyways, high school's gonna be awesome! As long as there are plenty of chicks, parties, friends, tacos, and fun, then I'm all for it.

* * *

_I came so fucking close to doing something that I didn't want to. Ah well, it's not important. Next up, is everyone's favorite perv! Please review._


	4. Kenny:It's gonna be fucktastic!

_I don't have much to say, so onto McCorrmick. Please review._

* * *

High school is gonna bring on even more fucks for me.

High school chicks!

I'm gonna have the best time ever!

As long as there's pussy, ass, beer, and boobs.

And, as long as I don't die, I'll be okay.

But I know I will, I died at least 200 times in middle school.

It sucked, but hopefully high school will be better.

According to Craig, it will suck.

Maybe for him, he'll be in the office the entire time.

But not me, I'll be fucking people, and getting drunk most of the time, it's gonna be fucktastic!

* * *

_This is almost too easy, Kenny is one of my favorite characters, so I know how he is, up next is one of our favorite shy blondes._


	5. Butters:It's gonna be nice

_I'm working on this just as fast as I possibly can, onto Butters! But, since I don't know much about him, there's not gonna be much to say._

* * *

High school's gonna be really swell.

A chance to meet new people.

But I'm definitely gonna get grounded.

Which is gonna be bad.

I'll be with my same friends, and I might make some new ones as well, which is gonna be nice.

I just hope that the teachers I get are like that as well.

* * *

_Up next, is a racist, self-centered, fat, bastard... I hate him, but still can't help but like him._


	6. Cartman:It's gonna suck ass

_I am so bored, onto Cartman_

* * *

High school is gonna suck, because the Jew, and everyone else I hate, is gonna be there.

And I'm gonna end up getting in a fight with Craig the asshole, for no apparent reason, and then suspended.

I'll have to deal with Kahl's bitching and complaining.

The pussy fag, Stan.

The man-whore, Kenny.

Fag, Butters.

The stupid whore, Bebe.

The bitch, Wendy.

The twitchy, stuttering, fag, asshole, Tweek.

And tons of others, Kahl with try and spite me, for no reason, and Craig will make attempts at kicking my ass.

He always does that, I don't know why, though. What have I ever done to him?

And, I'm the one who taught him how to fight, technically.

He should be sucking up to me, and trying to kiss my ass, instead of kicking it.

High school is gonna suck ass, because there's new people there to hate.

* * *

_I really attempted at getting his personality straight, and I'm pleased with how it turned out. If you guys could, review, please._


	7. Token: I'm not sure

_Onto Token. I cannot believe I almost forget about him!_

* * *

High school is gonna be... I don't know.

I'll have my friends there definitely.

Clyde will be pestering me, trying to copy my homework, as usual.

Craig will get into more fights with people. That I have to break up.

Tweek will... just be Tweek.

I'm not really worried, most of the stuff that I'll have to deal with, won't really be any different from middle school or elementary.

Cartman being a racist asshole to me.

Clyde begging to copy my homework, and wanting shit from me.

Tweek freaking out over how everyone is out to get him.

Wendy being the bitch that she is. I know, I dated her in elementary, but that was years ago, and I've found out that, she's not really my type.

Bebe wearing too much makeup and dressing like a slut, thus making Clyde ditch me to do stuff for her.

Craig being an asshole, and getting into fights.

Stan and Kyle getting into dumb situations.

Kenny sleeping with lots of people, and dying half the time.

Butters being manipulated by Cartman or someone else.

Basically being in the same room as all of those people.

Every year, it's like that. We all end up having at least one class together, with Mr. Garrison as the teacher. Ever since 3rd grade.

Oh, yeah, high school's gonna be awesome.*sigh*

* * *

_I really, really tried at getting his personality straight, because I don't know Token's personality too well. Please review._


End file.
